


【Ela/Jager×你】如鲠在喉

by Violasgarden



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 15:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violasgarden/pseuds/Violasgarden





	【Ela/Jager×你】如鲠在喉

Dear Ela：  
　　  
　　Ela，我给你写信，是想解释之前发生的事情。  
　　我知道你也许不想听，但我还是决定试一试，你是我最好的朋友，我不能失去你，但我没有勇气当面对你说这件事，太难以启齿，所以我决定写信给你，这封信会寄到Zofia家里，因为你对我说过你这次假期会到她那里去，很高兴看到你们姐妹俩的关系变好。  
　　就是这样，我打算向你解释这件事，这和你看到的，你想到的那样完全不同。我要告诉你一个令我难堪的秘密，我是个性瘾者，就是那种不受控制地想和别人上床的那样，你知道。我不知道这种事情是什么时候缠上我的，但当我反应过来的时候这东西已经很严重了，我要很努力才能控制住我自己，我甚至要深夜里跑出卧室到训练场上去运动才能停止去幻想那些恶心的东西。  
　　这就是那天晚上发生的事情，性瘾发作了，我没办法忍受，所以我只能跑到训练场上去，跑了好久之后我冷静下来，然后回到宿舍里去。我不知道Marius为什么会出现在那儿，他突然出现的时候我吓了一跳，差点儿摔下楼梯，他把我抓住了。我的性瘾很严重，严重到被碰一下都会觉得快要高潮了。他碰到我的手的时候我突然很想和他上床，我被自己的想法吓到了，我不能这样，所以我第二次甩开了他的手，然后我真的摔下了楼梯。  
　　我知道这听起来就像是发疯了一样，但我就是这样的，这是真实想法，所以这不是Marius的错，不是他把我推下了楼梯，他也不会只是因为我在演习里干掉过他就记仇，他不会这样的。  
　　后来他还找过我一次，他没有任何敌意，但我就是想避开他，那段时间我闻到男人身上的气味就像发情了一样，我无法忍受，于是我反应过激了。我在这个时候总是变得非常暴力，所以我把他的胳膊拧脱臼了，上帝啊。  
　　所以这都是我的错，Ela。我能伤到Marius是因为他当时想向我表白，他完全没有任何防备，但我却一直在警惕他，我警惕小队里除了你以外的每一个人，因为我根本就不知道什么东西会突然让我的性瘾发作，但你不会让我这样，我也不知道为什么，和你待在一起的时候我才觉得自己是个正常人，而不是肮脏的什么东西。  
　　性瘾发作的感觉一点都不好，那个时候我没办法正常地工作，我甚至没办法站稳，我讨厌那样，这让我觉得生活的重点会放在和别人乱搞上，但事实上不是这样的，我也不想要这样的生活，我不是在红灯区站街的人，但这种症状让我觉得自己和他们没有什么区别。  
　　然后我们的关系就恶化了，连带着你和你姐姐的关系，自从Marius公开我和他之间的关系之后你就不肯再理我了。你以为Marius想伤害我，所以你不能接受我们两个在一起，但不是这样的，Ela，他喜欢我，他从来都没想过要伤害我。我根本就不知道该怎么处理这件事，所以我决定干脆把所有的事情都告诉你，让你去做决定好了。  
　　我和Marius上过床，就在我拧他胳膊那天晚上。你还在因为他接近我而生气，我在考虑怎么解释这件事情，然后他给我打电话，问我能不能出去和他谈一谈，我知道我不应该去见他的，但我还是去了，他说他有些话要说，我还以为他会撂狠话，或者威胁之类的，但是没有，他说他爱我，他问我能不能吻我。我根本就不知道当时的我在想些什么，我现在后悔了，我不应该出去的，我甚至不应该接他的电话。那个时候他离我太近了，我闻到他了，我根本就忍不住，我不知道和他确认关系到底是因为该死的性瘾还是我真的喜欢他。我觉得是前者，毕竟我和他没有太多的交集，我甚至不知道他是什么时候注意到我的。  
　　很恶心，对吧？对不起，我知道我很恶心，我一直都不敢告诉你，但朋友之间应该分享秘密的。我不敢告诉你，因为我为此感到羞耻，我觉得自己很恶心，又肮脏，我根本就不敢让你知道我原来是这个样子的。如果不是出了这样的事，我还打算永远把这个秘密藏在心里，很久之前我就有了觉悟，像我这样的人没办法正常地去爱别人，因为我分不清爱和性，所以我想我可以不谈恋爱，我有朋友就好了。你是我最好的朋友，Ela，我不想失去你，我不能失去你。我越来越不敢面对Marius，因为我不正常，我觉得我迟早会失去他的，那个时候我就是个卑鄙的恶心的肮脏的家伙了，我看不起我自己。  
　　就这样，我要说的就这么多，我希望已经把事情解释清楚了，我希望能和你重修旧好，我希望如此，但我尊重你的决定。  
　　最后谢谢你一直以来对我这么好，Ela，你是我最好最好的朋友，非常感谢你，我爱你。  
　　如果你看到了这里，麻烦请你替我向Zofia道谢，谢谢她帮我收信，希望我没有打扰你们的假期，祝你们过得愉快。  
　　  
　　Yours  
　　Tanya  
　　  
　　


End file.
